April Fool's Wedding
by Apple Snapple
Summary: Mai's engaged! Hold on...What happened? Just a little something for April Fool's. Oneshot.


No 

**If that's what you were thinking…just…no**

**OF COURSE I DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT!! What were you thinking?! Something stupid, I suppose…**

**Well, that's my disclaimer.**

**Oh…here's another one:**

**I don't own Ghost Hunt. I just like bullying Naru.**

**Of course I like bullying Naru. He's the most stupidest person ever. Well, that's my opinion, not yours, so yeah…**

**Those of you reading my other Ghost Hunt fanfic, sorry. I'm kind of in a drastic mood picking out which version to use.**

**This is dedicated to April Fool's Day. I know, it passed like 3 days ago but this was an idea that totally just made me think, "Whoa!!"**

**So yeah…**

**Enjoy!**

(Oh..by the way I'm using one of my old characters, Asuka..cause it seemed to fit).

Asuka sighed as she came up to the building of SPR. _Really, he's a crackbrained fool all right,_ she thought. Naru had personally asked her to come back to Japan while she was in temporary boarding school in England. All he said was that the problem was urgent and that he needed her full cooperation. _Yeah right, _she mused. _I don't have any powers whatsoever except the will to hit people on the head with pans. That doesn't count for much._

Taking a deep breath she opened the door. When she went inside she could immediately sense something was wrong. Naru, Mai, and even _Lin_ seemed to be in a foul mood. _I'll just watch from here for a few minutes to see what's going on_, she thought. _Might clear things up a bit._

"Mai, tea," Naru ordered. Mai immediately got up and went into the kitchen.

Not much different there, Asuka thought. So what's bothering them? 

As Mai handed Naru his tea he asked, "When are you going to tell us? I'm sure it's not that big of a secret. If you wanted to keep it a secret you should've just not worn the engagement ring in the first place.

_Maybe that's the reason, _she thought. "She doesn't have to tell you if she doesn't want to," she said.

Mai turned around. "Asuka! Why are you here? I thought you were in England!"

"You don't have to shout," Asuka said. "And I'm here because a certain jerk just decided to call me at five o' clock in the morning asking…no…_ordering _me to come back to Japan because of a certain "problem" that the dumb fool couldn't solve by himself."

"It's not a dumb problem," Naru said in a cold voice. "It's about Mai being engaged right after you left and being four and a half months pregnant in the process."

"So?" Asuka asked. "That's not such a big…WAIT! You're pregnant?!"

"Naru!" Mai exclaimed. "Do you have to tell the whole city before you're satisfied?"

"It's not a problem," Asuka said. Everyone turned around and looked at her as if she were demented. "What? It isn't a problem at all! She doesn't have to tell anybody if she doesn't want to. Although…if you're engaged does that mean you're getting married soon or what?"

"This Sunday," Mai replied. "Oops! I wasn't supposed to say that."

Naru looked at her. "This Sunday? So you were going to get married without even telling us?"

"Well…yes…I guess that was the plan," Mai said.

"May I ask why you decide to get married without telling anyone while you're still in high school?" Naru asked.

"Well, it's because I thought it wouldn't have been a problem!" Mai said.

"I don't think you should get in a foul mood because of her getting married," Asuka put in.

Naru stared at her. "Why not?"

"Weddings are supposed to be happy! If you don't brighten up she might not invite you!" Asuka exclaimed.

"Will she even invite anyone?" Naru asked.

"Well…she invited me?" Asuka said.

"So you knew all along."

"It's not like I have to tell anyone! I just got an invitation saying 'Come to my wedding at 7:00. Food will be served.' That's it! It never said who she was marrying or anything. Just the address so I wouldn't have to ask later."

"Sometimes I'd like to know some things beforehand."

"Well this doesn't have to be one of them! She probably just wanted this to be a surprise or something. Whatever. Mai, did you invite anyone else?"

"Well, I sent out invitations to everyone else yesterday," came the reply.

"See? She probably just sent you an invitation asking you to come! I mean, a marriage isn't something that's easily explained to someone who always seems to be disinterested in everything," Asuka said.

"Am I a person who always seems to be disinterested in everything?" Naru asked.

"Anything but a mirror, probably."

_SILENT STAREDOWN. 5 MINUTES. ASUKA VS. NARU. WHO'S GOING TO WIN?_

Naru turned and went into his office.

"Guess that means I won…" Asuka looked around. "At least nothing else has changed. Besides the fact that Mai looks fatter. Anyways, I'm off now. See you at the wedding everyone!"

_**SUNDAY!! WEDDING!! YAY!!**_

"What do you mean you're not going?!" Everyone demanded except John, who wasn't at Naru's office yet.

"I don't have time. Going to a wedding is a waste of time," Naru replied without looking up from his book.

"If you don't go we'll tie you up and put you in the back!" Takigawa threatened. "Besides, you don't have to wear anything special! Just walk in with what you usually wear!"

"I brought a pan handy just in case we have to get you unconscious," Asuka said. "What are you going to use to tie him up?"

"Rope," Takigawa replied.

Naru glowered at both of them before saying, "Fine."

"Yes!" Asuka's phone began ringing. "Hello? Ah, yes. You can't?! Why not? Ahh..I see, I see. Okay, bye."

"Who was that?" Ayako asked.

"It was John," Asuka replied. "He said he can't come because he caught a cold."

"Really? That's too ba-"

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Darn it! All these stupid phone calls!" Asuka said. "Hello? Ah, yes. WHAT?! Okay, okay, fine. Bye." Asuka slapped the phone shut. "That was my professor. He said he _urgently_ needs my help and requests that I go back to England immediately. Sorry, guys. You'll have to do without me. Here's the address. Oh, by the way, it's in a park."

"The wedding's in a park?" Ayako asked. "Why?"

"Beats me. I have to go now. Bye!" With that Asuka ran out of the office.

"Now what should we do?" Masako asked.

"Let's just get this over with," Naru said.

_**The Park….**_

"This is a waste of time," Naru said as everyone arrived at the park.

"Rope," was all Takigawa said. Naru immediately shut up afterwards.

Suddenly a person came walking towards them. "Hi everyone!"

Ayako stared. "I thought you said your professor asked you to go back to that boarding school of yours!"

"Well, I started to," Asuka replied as she walked up to where everyone else was standing. "But I decided, what the heck? A few hours wouldn't hurt him that much. Anyways, you're late. Everyone else is already there. Come on!" Asuka led them to where the wedding was supposedly supposed to be.

Supposedly.

But all they found was Mai sitting on a bench next to John.

"You're marrying John?" Naru asked dumbly.

"No. I'm the one who's marrying John." Asuka said. "Duhh."

"But I thought Mai was the one who was marrying! Besides the fact that she's pregnant too!" Ayako exclaimed.

"But that's just the problem," Asuka said. "She's not. And there is no wedding."

"There isn't?"

"Nope. You've. Just. Been. Fooled. Today is April 1st. HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY!" Asuka and Mai cried out together.

"So there isn't a wedding?" Takigawa asked.

"For the third and last time, no!" Mai said.

"So this was all just some sort of joke?" Ayako asked.

"Yes."

"Like I said," Naru said. "A complete waste of time."

"And you were a part of this?" Masako asked John.

"Well…they told me that they were going to trick you for April Fool's Day…and…well there wasn't anything I could do, really," John replied uncomfortably.

"I propose that we all go to a movie! I know one that seems pretty good," Asuka said.

"I'm going back to my office," Naru said. "This is a complete waste of time."

"Rope," Takigawa said.

"Pan," Asuka said.

Naru stopped and turned back around. "I'm going to make both of you do paperwork after this."

"Too bad." Asuka stuck her tongue out. "I don't work for you."

"I don't do paperwork for you anyways," Takigawa said.

Naru silently glowered at both of them.

And they all went to the movies.

The end…

HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY!

Y'know halfway into writing this I realized that this year April Fool's Day really is on a Sunday.

**That's just scary. It's like I'm psychic or something…haha…. **


End file.
